


The crying child

by Esta_the_neko



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Other, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esta_the_neko/pseuds/Esta_the_neko
Summary: I went through a hard time writing this. That's all I care to say at this point but I will tell more later on





	The crying child

I used to have a good life... I laughed every day.... Was tucked in and my moma read story's to me every night..... But that all changed when..... I couldn't handle my problems anymore because, GOOD OL' MOM AND DAD WERE TO RELIGIOUS TO GET ME HELP HAHAHA BUT GUESS WHAT? I DONT NEED HELP ANYMORE HAHAH!   
It all started when I was born. My mommy and daddy wanted a baby boy...   
I was of course a girl,   
they named me Logan.   
I was a strange child,   
had blue hair, (I like the color blue OK don't get all mad)   
I was diagnosed with bipolar and depression at a young age.   
I don't even know why I was sad,   
I mean I was slightly bullied because I was different but it wasn't that bad,  
I didn't need to be upset, mommy and daddy always made me happy when they knew if I was bullied that day or not...   
So I had no reason to be sad,  
the doctor man said it was because it ran in the family,   
it didn't and still doesn't make sense to me.   
Mommy told me not to worry and that I would understand when I'm older,  
but I can't get older.   
I'm stuck in this stupid 7 year old body,   
oh well means I'm less of a suspect,   
a 7 year old dead kid can't kill... Or can she?   
Anyway my story starts on my first day of grade one.   
"alright class did you bring your show and tell?"   
Mr burrito (I'm hungry don't judge me... Also we need some humor in here) asked,   
all the children ran around giggling,   
not paying attention to the stressed out man.   
Little Logan was sat patiently in a corner watching the poor middle aged man that had to deal with the monstrosities-   
I mean children.   
She stood up and skipped over to him.   
"oh hello little..."   
Mr burrito examined her name tag.   
"Logan... ?"   
she giggled and nodded then sent a sweet smile his way,    
he couldn't help but smile back.   
"do you need help Mr...."   
she scratched her head trying to remember the name.  
"Mr burrito"   
he chuckled, she smiled softly.  
"do you need help getting the kids to be quite?"   
she tilted her head then he nodded in response,  
"doubt you would be of any help-"   
he was cut off when he heard a scream,  
"OI MR BURRITO SAID BE QUITE!!"   
He watched the children as they all jumped surprised by Logan's sudden out burst. Everyone then looked to said man,   
he cleared his throat then chuckled nervously.  
"uhm alright kids take a seat and we will have show and tell" everyone obediently sat and watched as he called on kids one by one.   
When it was Logan's turn she jumped up excitedly holding a box that seemed to make croaking sounds.   
The teacher looked grossed out already knowing what it was, the other children looked bored not particularly interested because she wasn't a 'cool kid' but there was one little boy named Nate,   
who had the look of excitement on his face.   
Logan reached the front of the class and started to laugh. Everyone was confused as to what she found funny,   
they were confused...   
Until she opened the box and a little frog came bouncing out of it.   
Logan gasped and screamed.  
"No Mr bubbles come back!!" she sobbed as she chased the slimy green frog all over the class.   
The kids screamed in horror and started to run about the class room like a pack of wild animals.   
Logan began to panic even more for the safety of her most prized possession.   
This whole time,   
Nate remained calm  
and tried to collect the frog for the little blue headed girl he so desperately wanted to be friends with.   
He ran to the edge of the classroom where it was less crowded in hopes to spot the frog,   
low and behold he found it on a chair right next to him.   
He carefully picked it up then chuckled as he noticed racing stripes painted on it.   
Logan frantically searched for her beloved Mr bubbles,   
that was until she began to chuck the biggest tantrum and screamed from the top of her lungs.   
The little boy's head shot up and he ran to her as fast as he could holding the frog in his hands safely.   
Logan looked at the brunette in front of her,   
holding her most dear friend.   
She quickly snatched the frog out of his hands and put him in a box that had green writing on it 'MR BUBBLES THE MAGNIFICENT RACING FROG'  
as soon as her friend was safe she turned back to the boy with anger coursing through her veins.   
She lifted her arm getting ready to hit him,   
but stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her small frame   
"I'm Nate!"   
The little boy cheered.   
Logan looked at him surprised then started to cry.   
Nate shushed her and walked her to the teacher who had managed to calm the class.   
Mr burrito seemed to be infuriated with Logan,   
until he saw her with tear stains on her cheeks and fresh tears buildng up in her eyes,   
the poor child looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion and stress.   
The teacher sent Logan to the nurses office and Nate accompanied her.   
Logan laid down on the bed and Nate sat next to her thinking of what to say.   
"uhm h-hi... Uh"   
"Logan"   
she sniffled.  
His chest started to rumble with laughter   
"no really what's your name?" he smiled as Logan glared at him.  
"That's really your name?"  
She nodded and sniffled turning away from him  
"if your gonna make fun of me just leave!"   
Nate felt his heart shatter when he heard Logan's quite sobs.   
Did he really make her cry?   
He never intended to harm her, he only wanted to be her friend. He sighed as he inched closer to the bed and slipped in next to her then wrapped his arms around her small frame.   
She flinched then turned around to face him   
"what are you-"   
she was cut off when he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry please don't cry.   
I only want to be your friend, and I think your name is cool!"   
she looked at him shocked then started to cry   
"y-y-you r-really wanna b-be my f-fwend?"   
She hiccuped.   
Nate nodded and snuggled into the crook of her neck.   
Logan smiled brightly,   
happy to have a friend other then Mr bubbles.   
"B-but aren't you s-s-scared of me? All t-the other kids are..." Nate shook his head   
"You may get... Kinda scary sometimes... But you still need friends, and just because you get mad or sad or happy at random times doesn't mean I shouldn't be your friend"   
Logan sniffled and hiccuped but pulled him into a tight hug. Nate chuckled and pet her back until he heard slight snoring. He giggled then jumped as he heard someone burst through the doors.  
"Logan!?! Where's my baby?!?" the nurse rushed out   
"calm down miss Ryan she's right here"   
Nurse jenny led Logan's mother to Nate and Logan.   
Miss Ryan let out a sigh of relief as the little girl started to wake "m-mommy?"   
Logan yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes.   
"oh my god my poor baby Mr Burrito told me what happened!"   
Nate moved away I'm order for Logan's mother to hug her. Logan hugged her mother back tightly and gripped onto her cardigan   
"mommy"   
Logan sobbed,   
"shhh it's OK my sweetpea"   
her mother stroked her hair   
"I think we should go home- oh who is this lovely gentleman?" she asked referring to Nate, Nate grinned and introduced himself   
"I'm Nate! And I'm Logan's new best friend!"   
Nate grinned,   
making both Miss Ryan and Logan smile softly   
"it's very nice to meet you Nate, say would you like to come over and play with Logan sometime?"   
Nate gasped and cheered "really? I'd love that!"   
Miss Ryan chuckled.   
"well I think you better head off to class, you'll see Logan tomorrow"   
Nate nodded and walked to the door   
"bye Logan!"   
he shouted as he ran back to class.   
Logan smiled   
"mommy can we go home now?"   
her mother nodded and picked up her daughter and the frogs enclosure.   
When Logan got home she cheered as she saw that her father got off work early.   
"Daddy, daddy!"   
he smiled tiredly and picked his daughter up   
"Yes sweetpea?"   
he asked.   
"I made a new friend at school today! His name is Nate!!"   
she giggled beginning to get hyper.   
"Did you now?"   
he smiled and kissed her head, she nodded happily then her mother called out   
"dinner is ready!"   
Logan cheered and ran to the kitchen happy to eat.    
After dinner Logan was tucked into bed,   
but all she could do was lie awake thinking of her new friend and planing things to do with him.   
When she finally did fall asleep, she had dreams of how they would play all the time and how she would never be alone.   
She was finally happy that she had a friend that wouldn't judge her.  
When the next day rolled around Logan was stuck in bed with a cold.   
"B-but mommy! I have to go to school! I wanna see Nate!" Logan whined   
"darlin your to sick."   
her mother sighed.   
Logan pouted and sat in her bed.   
After a couple hours passed the door bell rang.   
Logan's mother opened the door only to see Nate holding a bowl of soup.  
"Oh why hello Nate! Please come in"   
she stepped aside allowing him to walk in.  
"I'm sorry my visit is so sudden, Mr burrito told me Logan was sick and I wanted to visit her. Where is lo-"  
"she's in her room"   
Miss Ryan said then noticed the bowl  
"did you make soup for Logan?" He nodded.  
"Oh how sweet!"   
she smiled then showed Nate to Logan's room.   
Nate put the bowl down on her bedside table then jumped onto the bed   
"Logan, Logan, Logan!! Wake upppp!!!"   
The said girl yawned and opened her eyes   
"Nate?"   
he grinned and nodded.   
Logan smiled and hugged him tightly.   
The spent the rest of the day snuggling and watching Disney movies.   
As their first year together passed,  
Logan and Nate became extremely close.   
They were inseparable,   
Nate always calmed Logan when she was angry or sad,  
and Logan always stood up for Nate.   
On one particular day,   
Logan had a big fit.   
One of the girls made fun of her for not wearing a dress to school like all the other girls. Logan was a tomboy,   
she never liked dresses,   
what was so bad about it?   
Logan couldn't take it.   
She slapped the girl as hard as she could,   
then ran off to the playground. Nate screamed out her name and followed her.   
When he finally caught up he found Logan in a tree crying her little eyes out.  
"Why? Why why why?!?! Why do I have to be a monster?!? Why can't I be normal?!? Why can't I control my feelings?!?"   
Logan screamed out.   
Nate felt his heart shatter,   
the girl that he started to grow feelings for,   
could only see herself as a monster.   
Oh how he wanted to change that,   
take all her pain away and make sure that she would never be alone...  
Logan kept crying until she noticed Nate.  
"Go away.... Before I hurt you to! I don't want you to hate me like everyone else! So just go!!"   
He could never hate her!   
Why would she say such things?   
He climbed up the tree and sat next to her.   
Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and puffy.   
He sighed sadly and pulled her into a tight embrace.   
"Don't cry. Your smile is pretty" she sniffled and buried her face into his shoulder.  
"Nate...... "   
she started  
"yeah?"  
"p-please don't leave me.... " Logan sobbed.   
He frowned and hugged her tightly as he began to think of something.   
"Hey Logan?"  
She looked at him and nodded signaling that he could continue.  
"I'm gonna marry you one day."  
She tilted her head.   
"why would you marry me?"   
Logan mumbled   
"So we could be together forever. I promise I'll never leave your side"  
Nate smiled,   
Logan stared at him as more tears welled up in her eyes.  
Logan hugged him as tight as she could.   
"You have no idea how much that means to me!"   
Nate smiled and stroked her hair.  
"We should go back to class."   
Logan nodded and jumped out of the tree followed by Nate.  
They walked to class hand in hand.   
This was Logan's happiest day.... Or so she thought.  
When she got back to class she was yelled at and sent home.  
When she got home she was screamed at and slapped then locked away.  
Why was she slapped?  
She's done something like this before,  
Not many times,   
Only once when she was really, really mad.   
But mommy and daddy didn't get mad at her.  
They understood her and gave her a hug to calm her down.  
What made this time so different?  
Logan was so upset,  
Oh how she wished that tomorrow would be different.  
But unfortunately no matter how hard you wish,   
Life won't always go your way.   
The next day started with a fight.   
How it started is unknown but how it ended changed Logan's life,  
if the change is good or bad is entirely up to how people see it.  
Logan was in a fight with the same girl from yesterday, the teacher tried everything he could to calm Logan but it was no help and Nate was nowhere in sight.  
"kids please calm down" the man begged and pleaded,   
that was until Nate walked in.  
Mr burrito ran to the boy "oh there you are Nate! We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
Nate looked around the room with shock   
"Mr burrito what happened?!?"  
"Logan happened"  
Nate sighed, lately he had been fixing all of Logan's problems and he was getting sick of it, maybe he shouldn't of promised her what he did, maybe he should stop being her friend. It's causing more trouble then she's worth.....  
Nate sighed and walked into the belly of the beast, he looked around easily spotting Logan and he ran to her.  
Logan was getting ready to strike as Nate ran into the middle, which resulted in him taking the scratch.   
Nate started to cry as blood dripped onto the floor.   
Logan was panting, clenching And un-clenching her fists.   
She soon calmed down and realized what she did   
"N-nate?!? Nate I'm so sorry!!!!"   
Logan flung herself into the boys arms only to be pushed back by him   
"N-nate? I'm sorry p-please don't h-hate me!!! "   
Logan sobbed and hiccuped   
Nate glared at her and screamed from the top of his lungs   
"just go away! Leave me alone! You worthless piece of junk no body likes you! And nobody ever will! Why would anybody like someone who is meaningless junk who can't do anything right?!? I hate you so much I wish I never met you! I hope you die and rot in a hole! Why would anyone like someone who can't fend for themselves? I hate having to fix all your problems so just do me, no all of us including you and go die already!"  
By the end of his outburst he was panting and his fave could hardly be told apart from an angry tomato.   
Logan's legs gave out and she dropped to the floor   
"b-but Nate? Why? Weren't we friends forever? Weren't you gonna Mary me? "  
Nate stormed up to her and slapped her as hard as he could   
"don't you get it I hate your guts and I don't want to just leave me alone! "  
Logan stared at him, tears streaming down her face as she whimpered and curled up.   
She felt, upset, so upset that she couldn't move.   
Nate glared at her   
"now you don't fight?!?"  
She whimpered wanting it to stop, to go away, but she didn't see the point in doing anything about it anymore.  
Nate growled and kicked her stomach   
"you disgust me"  
She looked at him through teary eyes then turned away, curling up and sobbing quietly.   
He left her, the techeres tried getting her to move.   
No one would touch her in fear of what the young girl might do, so they left her.   
In the dirt, all alone without anyone in the world.   
Nate left her.   
Mommy and daddy where gonna have a new and better baby as they said to her in the morning.  
She felt worthless.   
She felt alone.  
She cried for help but no one came, cursed to suffer all by her self.   
Her parents eventually came and picked her up, muttering about how she was a disgrace and all the other bad names in the books.   
She didn't care anymore, she just couldn't.  
She didn't have the will to move, to talk, to eat...... To live   
A few months passed and Logan's mother gave birth to a baby girl that was not strange nor messed up in the slightest.   
She was the spinning image of perfect.  
By this time Logan didn't see the point in trying anymore.   
She never left her bed, not even to eat.   
She just laid in bed, angry, sad, helpless, and jealous.   
All of her emotions were fighting for a place on top, causing her to be an emotional wreck.   
Slowly, bit by bit, all of her feeling disappeared.   
All except jealousy directed at her little sister, and rage directed at everything.... But mostly her self.   
She hated her self for the monster she was.   
And she hated herself for the way she felt, and they way she looked, and they way she talked and walked and lived. She thought she wanted to die but she was wrong,  She wanted to just disappear into the darkness, for all the pain, misery and hurt to just go away like the distant memory of how she used to be.   
One day when she could no longer take all the rage and jealousy that was bubbling inside her, she left her room, much to the surprise of her unsuspecting family.   
She walked into the kitchen when no one was looking, and took a small but sharp knife, she smiled softly then mentally slapped herself for she had been trying to block out all emotions.   
She had no use for them, and they were what caused her all this trouble in the first place.  
She sneaked to her little sister who was to busy watching cartoons to notice the predator right behind her.   
As Logan slowly stood and readied her knife,  her father took notice and walked over.   
Logan slowly plunged the knife into her sisters heart, only to be pushed by a great force.   
Her small body collided with the wall as her parents rushed to save their precious child.   
Logan passed out, only to wake in a strange place with pillows all over.   
On the door, on the walls, on the floor and even on the roof!   
She sat up and yawned.   
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
She helplessly called out for those who abandoned her.   
She called countless for them countless times, and the only reply she got where men in lab coats who dragged her away and hooked her up to a machine, then shocked her countless times.   
In those days the didn't understand when enough was enough, so she ended up being killed, she had been shocked to many times and her brain began to bleed.   
She died instantly, finally getting the release that she begged for.   
It is here that Logan's story ends, but alas, she lives on.   
Her soul never left our world, it just became invisible, unless chosen not to be.   
Her soul wandered the madhouse.  
Blood tears escaped her eyes, her tears no longer the salty water due to her death, and two little dog ears sat a top her head as dogs made her quite happy in her small life.   
This little ghost girl found joy in killing, she killed everyone in the nuthouse, then wandered alone and bored until an explorer tumbled in and she would start her games.   
But alas she isn't all evil, sometimes light shines in the darkness and she helps lost travelers, hoping that if she helps it will somehow redeem herself in the eyes of all that she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original character of my own creation which was created for the creepypasta world. Logan is in no way based off of a real person, she was completely from my brain.


End file.
